That's what you get for falling in love
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Fred is in love with Angelina but when he find out she loves George he begins a slow spiral of depression.
1. Default Chapter

_Fred is in love with Angelina but when he find out she loves George he begins a slow spiral of depression..._

Fred sat in the room of requirement in a gentle silence.

He spent most of his time there now, everywhere else reminded him of her and it hurt him so bad.

He had loved her with all his heart but when he found out how she felt it felt like his heart had been ripped into tiny pieces in his chest.

Fred heard footsteps and asked the room to lock the door from the inside, he soon heard a lock click.

Fred lay back in the beanbag that was in front of the fire and took a deep breath.

It had been a bad day when Angelina had said their relationship had been a lie, that she loved George...not him.

Fred had run away from her that day, couldn't look his brother in the eye even though he knew that George didn't even want Angelina.

He'd run to the forbidden forest, not wanting to be on the grounds, he hadn't even cared if he got expelled.

He'd just sat in the hollow of a dead tree, curled up as he rocked back and forth with silent tears spilling from his eyes and down his freckled cheeks.

He'd stayed there for the rest of the day till Lee had come to look for him with Alicia and Kate.

They had managed to persuade him out the tree and taken him to his dorm.

Lee had sat with him watching him and making sure he didn't go into the forbidden forest again.

Angelina had come up with George who had given Angelina dirty looks.

Angelina had explained how she'd felt; that she didn't regret going out with him it was just how she felt.

Fred hadn't said a word. He'd just stared at the wall, tears brimming in his eyes.

George had told him that he had no intention of going out with her and that his twin meant more to him than a girl.

Fred had torn his gaze away from the wall and smiled a weak smile at his twin.

Fred had known what George had said had hurt Angelina when she ran out the dorm, but in a way it was obvious that George wouldn't go out with her anyway, he knew how much she meant to him.

From then on Fred had avoided Angelina and spent all his time coming up with new joke products most of which he tested on himself, resulting in many scars on his arms and face from where they'd gone wrong.

He had then discovered the room of requirement on one of his late night walks around the school and from then on whenever he wasn't in class or trying to avoid Quidditch practise he'd be in the room of requirement.

Fred heard the knob rattle and looked back into the fire he'd been staring into for the last few hours,

Aside from the fire, the beanbag he was sat in and the floor there was nothing in the room.

It was just as he liked it. Silence aside from the now annoying sound of the doorknob rattling.


	2. confrontation and arguements

He sighed reluctantly as he got up from the beanbag on the bare floor and went to the door.

He thought about a peephole and one appeared on the door.

He saw it was Angelina with George and Lee.

How did the hell did they know he was here?

"Come on Forge open the damn door!" yelled George banging on the door, to anyone who walked past it would have looked a strange sight, three people crowded around a wall while one banged on it.

Fred took a deep calming breath as he looked at Angelina's regretful face and thought about the door unlock.

He heard the click as the door unlocked and reluctantly opened the door.

His twin and their best friend rushed in with Angelina far behind.

Fred closed the door behind Angelina and thought for more beanbags, which appeared in front of the fire.

He watched as his twin his friend and his ex girl friend sat in the beanbags while he thought of the door locking again.

He heard the door lock and went to join them in front of the fire.

For a while no one said anything, until George stood up and paced the space between the fireplace and Lee's beanbag.

"Listen Fred, we've noticed you've been very quiet lately and we know that Angelina really hurt you but you've been missing Quidditch practises, Quidditch matches. in some cases you're even missed classes. We're worried about you," said George.

Fred looked up from staring into the fire.

"I just felt like being alone. It's hard to be alone in the common room or the dorm. So many people keep coming in and out and beside you can't hide from teachers in the common room," sighed Fred.

"I'm sorry I made you this way Fred. I never thought it would hurt you so much," said Angelina.

"Well obviously this was what was going to happen. I mean for Merlin's sake Angelina I LOVED YOU!" exclaimed Fred.

"Now Forge calm down." said George.

"Sorry...sorry. I've just been holding in all this resentment for too long." said Fred.

"Its Ok Forge. Just let it out gently." said George.

"I don't trust myself to do that Gred." sighed Fred.


	3. raw Anger and more arguements

Angelina looked from one twin to the next.

"Can one of you say something? This is ridiculous! I'm sorry Fred really I am but this completely over the top!" exclaimed Angelina angrily.

"What the hell are you so angry for? I'm the one who got screwed by my girlfriend!" exclaimed Fred.

George and Lee managed to butt in before the two got at each other's throats.

"Come on you two. Stop this." said George standing in between them with Lee beside him, ready to back up the only other rational person in the room if he needed it.

"If anyone should stop it should be her! She used me to get close to my own twin then after months of dating she dumps me for my twin!" yelled Fred

"That wasn't what happened Fred!" exclaimed Angelina.

"Would you two just stop it? If all your going to do is fight then maybe one of you should leave!" said George.

"Don't worry I'll save you the trouble." said Fred before he stormed out leaving his twin to deal with Angelina and Lee.

He walked to the one eyed witch and opened the secret passage to Honeydukes, which he hadn't used in a while.

He slid down to the passage and sat in the dark tunnel listening to the sound of water dripping in pipes and the sound of people walking past the statue.

He leaned against the nearest wall taking deep breaths to calm himself.

It worked for a while and then he began to pick at the recent scars so they bled down his arms, making him feel light headed and yet the rush made him feel better.

He crawled up the tunnel to Honeydukes cellar and sat behind some barrels of every flavored beans and pepper imps, watching the scratches and spots heal leaving the blood on his arms.

He leaned his head back against the barrel of every flavored beans and closed his eyes as the darkness inside him took him over till he fell asleep.


End file.
